


Waking Up

by TheFoolsKnightober (TheFoolsKnight)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blood and Injury, Demonic Possession, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Possession, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnightober
Summary: Whumptober Day 15 - Possession/Magical HealingMagnus wakes up from being possessed by a demon, and must now deal with the aftermath.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Waking Up

Magnus gasped, blinking several times as his vision cleared away, as if he’d just woken from a bad bream. 

Except he wasn’t in bed. His mind felt fuzzy, as if someone had pulled out his brains and stuffed cotton into his skull. Dimly, he registered the bleary dark walls, the sound of dripping water from somewhere in the distance, and Alec’s face in front of him.

Magnus blinked. “Alexander?”

Alec, who had been looking up at him with hard eyes and shoulders taut with tension, relaxed a fraction. “It’s you.”

“Of course it’s me,” Magnus said with a frown. Alec was sitting on the ground, leaning back against the wall, and Magnus was, for some reason, kneeling in front of him. He had absolutely no idea how they’d gotten here. “What’s going on?”

Alec shrugged and gave a tight smile. “Nothing much. You know how it is. Demons do their thing, and I’ll have to hunt them like always.”

“But-“ Magnus knitted his eyebrows. “Why am  _ I  _ here? Who’s with the kids?”

“The kids are fine,” Alec said, and his voice was somewhat out of breath, and at this point his smile looked like a grimace. “We need to- we need to leave. This place-“

“Right,” Magnus said, and noticed, with a feeling of mild dissonance, the way Alec’s arms were wound around his abdomen, almost as if he was in pain. Magnus reached out to touch his hand, and nearly recoiled when he saw his own hand, red and sticky with blood that definitely wasn’t his.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, and his voice shook a little. “What’s going on? Why am I covered in blood?”

“Ah,” Alec said delicately. “Well, there was a bit of an incidence. I’ll explain to you later-“

“ _ No,”  _ Magnus said firmly, placing his blood-covered hands on Alec’s shoulders. “You will explain  _ now.  _ What the hell is going on?! Why did we end up here? Why don’t I remember anything? And why the hell am I covered in blood?!”

Alec just stared at him, and slowly, inevitably, the pieces clicked together in Magnus’s mind.

“Oh,” he said softly. “Oh, no.”

“Magnus-“

“I was possessed, wasn’t I?” Magnus asked.

Alec sighed, and his shoulders slumped low.

“Yes,” he said, his voice almost a whisper.

Magnus was silent a moment. “Was I still handsome, or-?”

“You’re always handsome,” Alec said in a low voice. “And the whole time, you… you looked like yourself. Like my Magnus.”

Magnus bit his lip. “What did I do?”

“A lot,” Alec said, his gaze falling away. “There was a lot of damage, and several injuries, and possibly some casualties.”

Magnus sank down to the ground, putting his head in his hands for a brief moment. “You’re going to execute me, aren’t you?”

“Of course not!” Alec protested vehemently. “We recognise that you were possessed. In fact, Jace is interrogating the demon that possessed you as we speak. We had to call in a few other warlocks to help with you. Ragnor and Tessa-“

“Great. Ragnor Fell. The last face I want to see right now,” Magnus grumbled, but Alec ignored him.

“Anyway, the point is, the demon is dealt with, and you’re unpossessed. That’s all that matters,” Alec said. 

Magnus stared at him a long moment, at his fierce blue eyes and blood stained cheeks, and asked, “Was it a hard fight?”

Alec’s lips quirked up into a tiny smile. “Pretty much.”

There was silence for a moment, and then Alec said, 

“It wasn’t that you were a powerful opponent. It was more that I couldn’t bring myself to fight against you.”

“Alexander.” The word was basically an exhale, a puff of breath from Magnus’s lips. He raised a hand and cupped Alec’s face, caressing his cheek. “Did I hurt you?”

Alec stared at him, and then dropped his arms. Magnus took in a sharp breath.

In the dim light, all he could make out was a gaping hole in Alec’s abdomen and plenty of blood, but that was enough to tell that it was pretty bad.

“It’s fine,” Alec said, and Magnus saw, his heart sinking deep, that Alec’s hands were shaking horribly. “Nothing that won’t heal.”

“Alec-“ Magnus’s throat felt extremely tight. “I-“

“Don’t be sorry,” Alec said immediately, shushing him. “It wasn’t you. It was the demon.”

Magnus fell silent.

Slowly, he moved his hands to hover over Alec’s stomach, muttering soothing words of healing and safety, watching through hooded eyes as blue light spilled out of his hands and sank into the wound. Blue strands of magic wound through broken muscle and skin, binding it back together perfectly. Alec’s head fell back, his hands coming up to clutch at Magnus’s shoulders as the magic worked on him. Magnus heard him gasp softly as the wound was soon reduced to a patch of pale, shining skin, marred only by a thin scar to show that there had been any wound at all.

Alec’s ragged breathing stilled, and he leaned in closer to Magnus, the two of them sharing the same small volume of air for a few brief seconds until they leaned in and closed the gap between their lips.

Magnus kissed Alec softly, his hands smoothing up Alec’s back, alight with blue magic as he checked him for any more injuries. Thankfully there seemed to be none. Alec’s hands, in the meantime, had made their way up to Magnus’s hair, grabbing at the strands and tugging harshly at the locks, earning a broken gasp from Magnus as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss as much as he could.

Before they could go any further, Magnus heard a derisive cough from somewhere nearby and immediately jerked away from Alec.

A few feet away from them was Jace, leaning against the wall and staring at them with an eyebrow raised. 

“I know you just got unpossessed, Magnus-“ He turned his gaze to Alec. “And that you probably have a lot of unresolved sexual tension from that fight, Alec, but  _ really?  _ Here?”

Magnus ignored him and turned to Alec. “Was the fight  _ that  _ sexy?”

“Not really.” Alec rolled his eyes and stood up. “You know how Jace gets.”

“Uh-uh.” Magnus took Alec’s outstretched hand and let himself get pulled up from the ground.

Alec smiled at him. “Let’s go home, shall we?”


End file.
